User talk:Bermuda
Archive 1 Leave a message on this talk page! Also, leave your signature by typing ~~~~ so I know who I need to talk to! Create a New Message! Also, any messages regarding meeting me on Toontown (in-game) or anything that has to do with logging in the game will always be denied. Why? I have no Toontown to play with, because my hard drive ran out of space (which I'll be needing to use to update Toontown). ---- I'm curious I noticed that pictures and other media could be added to categories, so I started adding some categories to pictures that are highly relevant to them. But I forgot to ask an admin if this was alright. Dy you think we could categorize media or would it be considered spam? If you don't think it's good then I can rollback the changes I've made. Theevina 22:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mind Actually, for the sake of simplicity, I think it would be best if I put the images in a gallery on a page. I don't think we need to make any more categories. Theevina 22:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused. So we should add categories to the pictures? Theevina 22:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't like the "/images" idea. I still think it would be best to add the images directly to the category if possible (because that's how other wikis seem to do it). I don't think it will clog up the page that much. Theevina 22:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so the images page is automatically added to it's parent category? Theevina 22:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I still think it would be best to keep all pages and media in the same category (as well as blog posts, etc.). I just wanted your approval if that kind of thing was something we wanted to do on this wiki. Thank you. Theevina 22:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Badges fail? Bermuda, my wiki love badge 2 keeps reseting when it should not reset. What's wrong? Kacperthehorse 19:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges Good. The TT Central Badges can go now. The old badges stay through Sunday with the new ones then it goes and just the new one is left. i'm Remaking Spam Era pages For Toontown fanon wiki Hello, I was going to turn into TheRealCog52 (The Account Remake of TheRealCog51) I knew unresigtered accounts was Making spams except for Hackers. i'm gonna Become TheRealCog52 and i gonna Make old pages (including The Return of the Ceo! and other Old Pages) for Toontown Fanon wiki. I Remember Old pages that originally come from spam era of Toontown Wikia. Troggie 23:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Problems Yes, I've got problems at home, #My grandad had a heart attack #School Exams #Looking after my mum #I'm busy making a project Sorry that I've been inactive I'll try to foucus, but I'm still worried about my grandad. If you want to get angry at me and remove me, go ahead, I'm just worried that he's going to die. Man for the job 07:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I forgot one thing Would you rather have all the words seperated by spaces or by line feeds? Theevina 20:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates I like the template idea, but I have no idea how to create one. Is there already a template set up in every cog move page? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll get started ASAP. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 03:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oops... I think I misunderstood... I put the template inside the cog moves pages for the first four cog moves. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 03:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) So you're going to put the templates in the cog move pages anyways even if they aren't fully completed? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 05:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Toon Species Categories I noticed that about half of the toon species categories' names are singular and half are plural. Singular Example: Category:Duck. Plural Example: Category:Cats It would really be nice if we could make them all singular or all plural. (And it would be a big project but I wanted to see what you thought.) Theevina 04:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) My Opinion I think plural would be best actually because "Cogs" and "Playgrounds" and most of the other categories use the plural form. Theevina 16:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok Yeah we can change the color now. I just came up with a great idea. A multi-user project. It will be a project made by me and you. (Possibly MFTJ). I'll make the project blog soon and it can be called Multi-User Project: Toontown Colors. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 17:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Um, hi. Could you give me the code for male, veteran, and fan of _ and internet connection ones? Oh, and could you make a talk signature like yours for me? (Black)Black Hole(Black) (Green)Is a true Cog killer!(Green) Oh, and could it be written in papyrus font? thanks Kacperthehorse 20:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC)